Our World
by swaggyzebraTW
Summary: Tobias tells Tris to meet him in the hallway late at night, claiming that he needs to tell her something. She shows up, only so see that he isn't there. Just when she is about to leave, he shows up, and says that he has something he wants to show her. Where will he take her? Sweet, fluffy, takes place during "Divergent". Tobias/Tris. One-Shot.


**AN: Okay, here this is, my first Divergent fic. By the way, as a heads up, I've only read the first book, so this might be a little OOC, and, obviously, it takes place during Divergent. **

My foot tapped impatiently against the concrete floor, making soft noises with every time it hit the ground. I glanced at my watch for the tenth time in only a few minutes and saw that it was already eleven thirty-five, and Tobias was late.

I had seen him earlier after going through yet another simulation, and Tobias had said that he wanted me to meet him in this spot at thirty past eleven. He had said that he had something to tell me before he had scurried away with the excuse that he was needed by Eric and that we shouldn't be seen together. Or, not yet, anyway.

And so, I had let him go. I had watched as his form retreated around the corner, away from the dorms; although, I had been expecting to see him later. Right now, actually.

Breaking out of my thoughts, I looked down at my watch yet again, only to see that it was only one minute later than it had been the last time I checked.

My eyes flitted around the hallway, and I saw that the walls were brick, meaning that I was far from the center of the Dauntless main living area. Although not many people tended to venture this far, especially at this hour, I knew very well that someone could walk by at any minute, and catch me staying up past curfew in a place I wasn't supposed to be.

"Where are you, Tobias?" I asked myself quietly, bringing a finger to my mouth so that I could nibble on a cuticle.

Another minute passed, along with another. I eventually began to think that I had misheard him, or that he wasn't going to make it, so I pushed myself away from the wall. Crossing my arms over my chest, I began to walk back towards the dormitories.

I was just about to round the corner when I heard footsteps behind me. My heart fluttered briefly at the thought that it could be Tobias, but the more logical, Abnegation side of me knew well enough that it might not be, and I pressed myself back against the wall. I tried to blend in to the darkness of the shadows, and in the process, I couldn't see far enough down the hall to see who had been behind me.

A sigh sounded from what felt like ten feet away, along with a softened curse. "Where are you, Tris?" The figure's voice asked, sounding rhetorical and as though he wasn't expecting a response.

I recognized the voice immediately—it was Tobias. Unhitching myself from the wall hastily, I climbed out of the shadows, and into the dim lighting of the corridor. "Tobias!" I exclaimed excitedly, temporarily forgetting that it was late and that everyone else was probably asleep.

He turned on his heel, his face turning to look at mine. A large grin spread across his features, and he began to walk towards me. "I thought you left," he said, shaking his head as though the thought was now foolish.

"Nope," I stated, popping the 'p'. "But, you are quite late and I was about to head back. You better have a good enough reason for being late."

A chuckle escaped his lips as he took me into his arms, enveloping me in a hug. He pressed his lips to the crown of my head and sighed. "Sorry, Eric made me stay late. He thought something was wrong with the machine because I deleted one of the results to your simulation."

I frowned. I wasn't hiding my Divergence well enough, and that had lead to Tobias noticing. At this rate, it wouldn't be long until the wrong person found out, and I would be done for. Luckily, 'Four' wasn't an asshole, and I had suspicions that he too was Divergent, and so, it didn't matter that he had found out about my secret. It would, however, matter if someone like Eric found out, which would make me much less fortunate.

"Hey," Tobias said, cupping my face in his hands and making me look into his eyes. "It's going to be okay, just try to hide it a little better. Besides, that is not what I wanted to talk to you about."

I smiled weakly, trying to push away all the thoughts of Eric stabbing me and finding out that I was Divergent. "What, then?"

"It's a surprise!" Tobias said, grabbing my hand suddenly before pulling me down the hall.

I didn't protest much, as for some reason, I trusted Tobias more than I should have, and I simply allowed him to pull me out to the train tracks. He checked his own watch, and grinned as he pulled us to a stop in the platform.

"What?" I asked. "Did we miss the train or something? Where are you-"

"Patience, _Beatrice_." He said, looking off in the direction of where the train should be coming from. "You'll find out when we get there, and until then, just enjoy the ride."

As though on cue, a whistle sounded in the distance, and the bright light of the Dauntless train cut through the night. It rushed towards us, never once slowing, and I began to jog a little to get into position to leap in. Tobias did the same, and when an open car ran beside us, we jumped to the side and fell into it.

I was about to fall to the floor of the train car, but an arm wrapped itself around my waist to stabilize me. Tobias's fingers touched the bare skin above my belt, and a single shiver ran down my spine.

He grinned, not removing his hand, and helped me to make our way over to the back wall of the car, where I slid down the wall and onto the floor. Wind whipped through the car, coming from the gaping hole ahead of me, and it tore harshly at my hair and exposed flesh, which made me zip my jacket up the rest of the way.

The train was dark on the inside, and without lights; even though I could feel Tobias next to me, I could only see the shadow of his features. His fingers moved in slow circles under the hem of my shirt, making their presence known. I tried to push back the blush that attempted to arise at the thought that this was some of the most physical contact I had ever received from a boy.

I began to stare out the hole in the opposite wall, and noticed that we were heading towards the fence, but we were still fairly close to Dauntless headquarters. The sky was pitch black, although the moon illuminated some trees in the distance, and some stars were spread through the firmament.

"Won't Eric notice we're gone?" I asked quietly, still gazing into the distance.

Tobias's breath fanned across the nape of my neck as he spoke, his voice husky with something I couldn't yet identify. "No," he said. "I made sure he was in bed before I left, and he seldom checks the dorms. They give him bad memories."

I laughed at the thought of Eric being scared of something, and Tobias quickly added, "Don't tell him I told you."

"What happened to him in the dorms?" I asked, genuinely curious if whatever it was had effected how Eric treats people, especially initiates.

He sighs. "Well, as you probably know, it isn't really a _great_ experience for anyone, but Eric wasn't exactly favored by most of the other initiates. He got teased, and was disliked. Even though he was stronger than most and ended up coming in second overall, kids still ganged up on him."

I could feel Tobias's gaze on me and I knew what he was hinting about. Erik had once been in my shoes the day that I got kidnapped by Al and Peter and Drew, and he had probably gotten beat up, just like myself. I suppose Four didn't save him then, either. "Oh," I said lamely.

For a second I almost pitied Eric, but then I remembered just how mean and cruel he really was as he pitted everyone against each other and spoke harshly. I quickly went back to hating the man.

I felt Tobias's warm hand leave my waist, and I almost whimpered as the cool air nipped at my skin before my shirt covered it up. Before I could think about what I had done to make him wish to remove his arm, I felt his body shift so he was set in front of me.

My lips parted as I was about to ask what he was doing, but his mouth pressed against mine; suppressing all words. His hands reached up and into my hair, before roaming around my sides in search of a resting place. He found one on my waist, and it was then that he lightly moved me from my spot against the wall and onto the floor, climbing fully on top of me.

I hitched a leg over his waist, pulling him even closer. We both broke the kiss for air, and I was breathless. Tobias's mouth continued to trace along my jaw and neck, so I moved my head back little to give him better access as I panted and tried to catch my breath.

"You're beautiful," he whispered against my flesh, exhaling against the now dampened skin.

I shook my head, but brought his lips back to mine. His mouth moved with expertise while mine simply fumbled around with the lack of experience, though Tobias didn't seem to mind too much.

His fingers moved deftly to the collar of my jacket, where he moved the zipper down a few inches, his lips still engaged with mine in our deep kiss. I couldn't help but freeze up, not knowing how far this was going to go, and whether or not he minded that we were on a filthy train.

Tobias noticed my stilled lips and taut frame, and pulled away to look into my eyes. "Tris?" He asked worriedly, somehow thinking that he had done something wrong.

I looked away, once again looking through the entrance to the train car. I noticed that we were now significantly closer to the fence, and we were about five minutes away from where we went paint balling that day. Oddly enough, there seemed to be more stars in a sky that appeared to be more clear. _How long had we been making out?_ I asked myself, having lost total track of time.

"Is something wrong? What'd I-" Tobias started, his eyes trying to scan mine.

"Nothing," I said, cutting him off. "It's just that I never received much physical contact back in Abnegation."

He chuckled lightly at that. "I haven't really, either, if you can imagine that."

"I can't." I said honestly, taking a minute to admire what I could see of his appearance, and I saw nothing that the average woman wouldn't find appealing.

"Why not?" He asked. "I was born into Abnegation too, and I don't trust people that often. It makes sense that I wouldn't have much contact with people, just like you."

I sighed, knowing he was right. "Where are we going, then?"

Tobias grinned playfully, kissing my nose. "It's a surprise, of course! You'll find out when we get there."

"Ugh. Hopefully it won't involve crows or large tanks of water…" I joked lightly, not thinking that he would hear.

Tobias pulled me off the floor and began to walk back towards the entrance of the train car. "I wouldn't do that to you, and we're almost there."

I tried to look off into the distance and see where we were, but he quickly covered my eyes with the hand that wasn't covering mine. "Hey, no peaking!"

I sighed and his pinky slipped down a little lower on my face. Seeing how it wasn't that far from my mouth, I quickly stuck out my tongue childishly. Tobias quickly yanked his finger away from my tongue, but his hand remained over my eyes.

"Come on, I'll have to see everything eventually so that we can jump off." I reasoned.

"Nope," he said; his hand unmoving. "But nice try with licking my hand off your face. Quite a surprising tactic."

I rolled my eyes, even though I doubted that he would be able to feel it. "How am I going to jump off without being able to see anything?"

There was a brief pause before, "You'll have to trust me. Just jump when I tell you to, and I'll catch you. I promise."

I gulped, the more rational side of me thinking this was a bad idea and that I could get seriously hurt; the slightly insane Dauntless side of me excited for the task at hand. My heart fluttered from both of the reasons.

Before I could question Tobias a little further, or even try to persuade him to remove his hand from my face, he moved us closer to the doorway and the wind whipped around us even harder.

"Jump!" He exclaimed suddenly, giving me no time to protest before we both went falling out of the train.

For a second I felt as though I was flying, but that feeling quickly fled as I neared the ground. Tobias still had a hand on mine, though his other hand fell away from my face as we landed onto the cool grass below. We rolled for a few more feet, going under and over each other until we finally came to a stop and he was on top of me and my breaths came in heavy pants.

"See?" He asked, looking around. "We made it just fine, and the surprise isn't ruined."

I craned my neck in attempt to swallow the surroundings, but he stopped me by kissing me deeply. Instantly, my body went pliant, and I was too involving in our kissing to even notice as his hand slipped back between us and coated my eyes once more.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked, groaning.

I felt him shrug. "I suppose not, but I think you'll like it a little better if it's a secret until we actually get there."

Tobias stands, and uses his fee hand to pull me up behind him. We begin to walk, and I feel a little uneasy with my not being able to see, even though I had to walk many times in the dark at Dauntless headquarters. I suppose it was because my eyes were closed, rather than open, and I couldn't see at all. Tobias was the only reason I was agreeing to this, because part of me knew I would like it better this way, and I trusted him with all I had.

I estimated that we had walked about three-hundred yards, me stumbling only a handful of times before we came to a stop. "Ready?" Tobias asked, almost sounding worried as though he wasn't sure I would like it.

I nodded and his hand pulled away from my face, exposing the scene ahead of me. At first, it had taken a few seconds for me to adjust to the lack of light, but once it came to me, I saw that we were back by the old Ferris wheel that I had climbed with Tobias back before I was officially a Dauntless.

My mouth widened into a 'o' shape with surprise as I spotted the picnic that was set up at the base of the wheel, down on the grass. There was a blanket spread across the ground, and, atop it, was a large basket with a few glasses and a smuggled bottle of what looked to be wine.

"Tris?" Tobias asked from beside me, sounding worried.

I turned to face him, and with all the strength I could muster, I kissed him. Hard. My hands tangled into his short hair, drawing forth a happy sigh from his lips which allowed me to quickly dip my tongue into his mouth. He didn't protest, and our little make-out session lasted for another minute before we both pulled away due to the lack of air reaching our lungs.

"I love it," I said happily, pulling him towards the blanket. "How did you set all this up?"

His hand made its way to the back of his neck nervously. "Do you remember Uriah and his older brother?"

I nodded.

"They seem oddly fond of you, and when I needed someone to help me out with all of this and not tell anyone or you about it, I thought they would be a good choice. Turns out I was right."

Laughing slightly, I took a seat across from him on the soft layer of plaid. He handed me a glass and poured some res looking liquid into it. "Is this wine?" I asked.

Tobias chuckled. "Yes, Eric has a stockpile of it that he keeps reserved for himself and his secret lady friends. I figured he wouldn't miss a single bottle."

I took a sip, and the liquid seemed bubbly as it poured down my throat. It tasted sweet, so I took another sip before setting it down. Tobias opened up the basket and pulled out two sandwiches, which looked as though they must have been made from the kitchen because they were so perfect. Taking one in my hand, I took a bite, and quickly discovered that it was a mix of smoked deli meats with some mayo and lettuce.

"Thank you for this," I moaned around the food.

He smiled, and we ate in what was a peaceful silence as we stared at each other and the star-filled sky. Eventually, we were both finished eating, and Tobias stood. He walked towards the Ferris wheel, and before I could ask what he was doing, he pulled on a long silver lever that brought about a large series of squeals as the wheel began to turn.

I walked over to him, and a rusty red car came to a stop beside us. Tobias made a wide gesture with his arm, bowing down. "Ladies first,"

Curtsying, I ducked into the capsule and made room for him to follow. Leaning over, he tapped a small button and the ride began to move slowly, carrying us up to the top. Surprisingly, the ride ran smoothly for its age, and we made it to the stop with little trouble. It was then that the vehicle stopped, and I looked worriedly at Tobias, who I expected to be freaking over the thought of being stuck up here.

It was only when he grinned that I realize that he had done all this on purpose, and he had set the machine to give us a few minutes here at the top of the wheel; overlooking the entire scene around us for miles.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered, my words almost disintegrating against the weight of the wind.

Tobias moved his finger along the bak of my palm, swinging our joined hand. "It is, isn't it?"

I moved off my side of the seat and slid into his lap, trying not to be too clumsy in the process. Our lips connected sweetly, no ferocity involved, and his hands roved up and down my back as mine wound into his brown hair. "I think I love you, Beatrice Prior." Tobias mumbled against our lips.

"And I think I love you, Tobias Eaton." I whispered back, smiling wider than I think I ever had in my life.

**AN: Okay, I hope you all enjoyed this, but please keep in mind that I am only fourteen. To anyone who has read my stuff before, I apologize, as this seriously isn't one of my better pieces. Please review if you did happen to like this, and I could continue writing for the fandom. **


End file.
